


Locker Shenanigans

by BZ7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZ7/pseuds/BZ7
Summary: Just fluff
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 92





	Locker Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sakuatsu fandom on Twitter who made my day with their chicken tweets.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sakuatsu+fandom+on+Twitter+who+made+my+day+with+their+chicken+tweets.).



Sakusa knew he was being watched; the feeling of eyes burning to the back of his head as he was in the locker room. He didn’t even have to turn to know who it was 

“Miya if you don’t stop staring, I’m going to gauge your eyes out,” he said firmly whilst retrieving his clothes from the locker and then turning around. He was met with a blushed and stuttering Atsumu who of course denied.

“Omi kun I knew ya loved me,” he said loudly whilst averting his gaze. 

Sakusa knew what was wrong, he and Atsumu had been on edge around each other ever since Atsumu had seen him topless and then blurted “Fuckin hell Omi, Rail me” he then ran out the changing room and chose to not make eye contact with Sakusa who was enjoying the freedom of having the opportunity to finally have more control than Atsumu. 

Sakusa decided to throw him off and approached Atsumu who has now turned around and getting ready to grab his bag. He slowly approached him and knew when he would turn around Sakusa could corner him. Atsumu turned around and dropped his bag trying to jump back but grabbing onto Sakusa for support because he had lost his balance. 

Sakusa felt his foot lose his grip as he fell forward, he quickly put his hand under Atsumu’s head to cushion his fall and to make sure whatever remaining brain cells he had would be saved. 

“Ah fuck, Sorry Omi Kun I didn’t mean it; I just lost my footing you were right behind me, why did ya stand right behind me” Atsumu began blabbering his eyes widening as he realised what position he was in. 

Sakusa’s eyes opened widely “freckles” he muttered softly “Huh” Atsumu replied as he saw Sakusa slowly gazing at his face and then raising his other hand to lightly graze over his cheeks. 

“You have freckles,” Sakusa said softly. 

“Um... Well yeah I and Osamu both have freckles... mum used to call them little sunshine spots but I think they’re annoying I normally cover them” Atsumu said as he felt his blush beginning to deepen. 

“I think they’re cute” Sakusa replied as he booped Atsumu’s nose and then widened his eyes as he realised what he had done. 

“Um... I think I should get up now” Sakusa said as he quickly got up and pulled his hand out to pull Atsumu up.  
Atsumu began to blush as he grabbed his hand and then fell into Sakusa’s chest. 

“I like yer moles Omi-Kun they are cute as well,” he said softly whilst glancing at Sakusa’s face. 

Sakusa couldn’t take it anymore, all this frustration and him and Atsumu having their to and fro, always arguing but them knowing it was harmless and mostly the sexual tension. 

“Atsumu can I kiss you” Sakusa blurted out. 

“Omi- what” Atsumu replied with an edge of a surprise to his voice. 

“Um... I’m sorry I didn’t mean that” Sakusa said as he pulled away. 

“Omi Kun warn a man would ya... You can’t just expect me to function when you randomly said that” Atsumu said as he reached over his hand ghosting over Sakusa’s arm. Sakusa noticed the small but reassuring gesture, he could turn away Atsumu gave him the chance to move away but rather he found his heart skipped a beat Atsumu considered that he may not have wanted the touch and lingered his hand rather than holding him. 

“Why not Miya, scared are we?” Sakusa decided to prod instead. 

“Me... Scared of you?! Well, maybe a little bit” Atsumu started with a shout then ended the sentence teasingly. 

“Why, Miya scared you won’t be able to beat me?” Sakusa said with a challenging tone as he began to step forward and invade Atsumu’s space who began backing away until his back hit the wall. Sakusa glanced at the other noticing how his eyes were glowing excitedly but hinting with nervousness. 

“Omi would ya just kiss me already,” Atsumu said 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sakusa said as he leaned forward holding onto Atsumu’s chin and pressing his lips against the others. 

Sakusa closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of soft lips, he knew the scent it was Atsumu’s honey lip balm he was always going on about it in the changing room and how soft it made his lips. Sakusa definitely agreed. 

Atsumu slowly lifted his arms and placed his hands onto Sakusa’s waist pushing him closer so their chests were together. 

Sakusa opened his eyes and saw the fluttering of Atsumu’s eyes open, he felt his heart stop... those gold eyes were full of happiness. He needed more... he felt the energy within him as he grabbed onto Atsumu’s hair and licked his lips tasting the honey and seeing his eyes widen. 

Both of them couldn’t jump apart as they heard the locker room open loudly

“Tsum Tsum I texted you about how I left my jacket here” Bokuto came in... he stopped and noticed that Sakusa was holding onto Atsumu’s hair his eyes widened and he began shouting

“HINATA QUICK TELL THOMAS OMI AND TSUM TSUM ARE FIGHTING AGAIN,” He said loudly as he ran out. 

Sakusa and Atsumu froze and began laughing, both being thankful that it was Bokuto who spotted them and not any other teammate who would have questioned their position in a different manner. 

“So, Omi Kun how about we go out for dinner,” Atsumu said cheekily

“Maybe we can” Sakusa replied as he backed away when he heard footsteps running towards the changing room.


End file.
